The present invention relates to a profile sensing arrangement.
More particularly, it relates to a profile sensing arrangement which has a plurality of longitudinally displaceable parallel sensing rods which are supported in a housing and extend beyond both longitudinal sides of the housing, and in which braking means is provided in the housing for acting upon the sensing rods. Profile sensing arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known profile sensing arrangement has a housing which is composed of two identical halves pressed of a metal sheet. Both housing parts are connected with one another at their both ends, and the sensing rods are arranged in the plane of separation of the housing. The known profile sensing arrangements have the disadvantage that they can have only a short length, since their both housing halves are connected with one another only at their ends and in the event of great lengths, opening of the housing parts is possible with the resulting danger of falling of the sensing rods out or displacement of the sensing rods over one another. Thereby, the known profile sensing devices can sense profiles of great sizes only by portions, and at the transition points of the individual sensing regions sensing errors can easily take place.